


Bittersweet Memory

by happyjeongmi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, F/F, F/M, Hopeful, Moving On, Wedding, letting go, not good at summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjeongmi/pseuds/happyjeongmi
Summary: Then it was silent. The buzzing sounds turn flat, the grays and blacks blur, and the red glimmers- shines brightly, the right amount of bright. My heart races, beats in a way I didn’t expect. She giggles, and the sound plays a different kind of tone, hitting the right spot. And then I wonder, when has she been this beautiful, the kind of beauty that gives you butterflies
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bittersweet Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a oneshot I've written years ago for my first ship then adapted it to my previous ship  
> But this time I rewrote it for JeongMiHyo
> 
> Hope you like it.

She looks stunning. She will always, I mean, _always_ look stunning

But at this very moment, in that white diamond embedded dress, with that angelic smile, and that tender look sparkling in her eyes, it is as if I have never seen such a perfect form of beauty until now. And she is indeed captivating, breathtaking, and simply heart-aching.

My lips curve a little wider as I watch her taking her steps, nervously yet with certainty, through the red velvet aisle. Her eyes soften, and her smile widens, a pool of tears gathering at the corners of her eyes begging to fall as she looks ahead, longingly gazing at the person standing at the other end. They aren’t tears of sorrow, I know, I am certain, she is happy. Those hazel eyes don’t lie, and her happiness is overwhelming.

I keep my eyes on her, watching every single movement she makes; the way her lashes flicks, the way her lips would curl up little by little, the way her hands tremble slightly, and the way her chest rises and falls. It is love, a pure untainted kind of love. Real, and true. The kind of love that doesn’t come often. The kind of love we all wished we could have in this lifetime, any time.

And it simply made me smile, yet I can’t help but feel that aching feeling enveloping every inch of my being. As much as I try to neglect it, it’s the same kind of love I once wished I would I have

The piano comes to an end, and I still find myself looking.

Another song plays in the background, a much mellower softer tune. Not long after, I see her dancing, swaying gracefully under the well lit dance floor. And I keep watching her, just her, _only her_. It was like I was brought once again into this world she solely created by herself and wherever that world of hers was, it feels incredibly warm.

The song ends, I am brought back to reality. 

My gaze travels back to the table, picking up the white lilac in the center. Petal by petal plucked after another, diverting attention to something I have more hold of and counting each and every petal as a lost opportunity of what could have been and what simply had not. 

“Jeongyeon.” I hear that same familiar voice call out, sweetly, delicately. I look up, see her gentle smile out, hand inviting me in, “Last dance?”

I return the same warmth her smile offered, dropping the lilac down; the last petal remains unplucked- representing one thing that had been.

I take her hand in mine and let her drag me, pulling me wherever she wants to. Just as before. Just as it has always been. Just as it has now. Always leading me to a place where it is safe, warm and comforting. And here, at the center of the dance floor, around her arms, feels like that. _Almost._

With another gasp of breath as our cue, we start swaying along the mellow tune playing in the background. I stumble a little and She smiles reassuringly, tightening her hold around me. We share a knowing laugh, remembering the dance we shared years ago. The sound grew louder and I could feel every single note tingling around my skin- my heart racing a little bit more, drowning in the memory of this dance.

The music ends with another sweet sound, slow yet mesmerizing. We remain in the middle, arms apart, staring deeply into those brown eyes. 

"Jeongyeon," she calls out again, her voice sweeping me off my feet. She takes my hand in hers, and speaks, "I have said this to you before but trust me when I say that this will always remain the same. It'll never change even now…"

I find myself smiling, warmly, eyes softening at the gentle touch, and cradles her cheek with my free hand. She nuzzles into the warmth, her other hand resting on my own. 

And then she whispers, "I love you."

I brush the tear away and let my thumb run lightly down her jawline, still looking at those expectant eyes. My eyes dart at the figure behind her walking towards us. I look at her again and drops a kiss on her cheek, letting every last bit of what could have been burn on her skin. _Unspoken, but finally freed._

“Ditto.” _I always will._

She wraps me around her arms, and I wrap her around mine- sinking into that feeling of what we will always be. She pulls back, with a bright smile up, that smile I have and will always love, and I would like to believe carved only for me.

The figure I saw before now stands beside her, arm around her- where it rightfully belongs. And as I look into his eyes, I get to see the love that she gets to have, the kind of love she deserves, and not the kind of love I could have offered. And at that single moment, I finally realized that it’s alright, it has always been.

"Congratulations." I say whole heartedly, offering a hand to shake

He shakes it, welcomes me with a smile.

Soon their shared name is called, and she looks at me one last time, eyes speaking volumes. I nod bidding them as they finally leave.

Today is her wedding day. And she was my first love. 

Yet watching her leave with someone else, I didn't feel any bitterness. I used to be bitter. When we were younger I always felt that if I can't have her, I don't want anybody else to have her. But when I saw her on the aisle, the radiance of her smile, the look in her eyes, there was nothing but joy and love in there. And it simply made me happy.

I am happy for her. I truly _honestly_ am.

The times we have been apart, I grew up. I became more mature. I realized a lot of things. And one of those was when I saw her walking that aisle. For the past fourteen years we have been together, I've never seen her that happy. The kind of happiness that transcends. And in that instant, the look on her face became the defining moment of my theory. That the simple act of loving her has always been enough. 

And maybe there are a lot of things I have to let go, but I'll forever hold onto that memory of being with her. Not in the manner of what I could have wished for but in the manner of what we have been- and it’s nothing less than perfect.

I take a sit back onto the table and pick another white lilac, plucking away petal by petal, counting each moment in our ‘have beens’.

“That doesn’t look any fun” I hear her say in that same disinterested tone she always has earning a chuckle out of me, 

“Are you alright?” she asks as she takes a seat next to me, tone replaced with worry- something unfamiliar between us.

"Better than I imagined."

She doesn’t press any further. Instead, leans in and whispers “You want to get out of here?"

"I think I'll stay for a bit."

She lets out another smile before she stands and leaves. I have reasons to stay, enough reasons to let myself continue plucking away the moments. But when I watch her leave, sees her back slowly fading away, drowning through the unfamiliar bodies, I couldn’t help but feel a little bit agitated.

The next thing I know, I am running through the crowded room, letting this ‘what could be’ not slip by. Not this time.

_Perhaps it's time to turn over a new page but…_

"Hey!" I call out, seeing that faint red dress stand out from a sea of grays and blacks.

She looks over her shoulder and waits for me to reach her. 

“Your invitation….” hands rummaging through my dress pants. “Is it still open?”

I remain hopeful.

She turns around fully, the corner of her lips widening a little. Then it was silent. The buzzing sounds turn flat, the grays and blacks blur, and the red glimmers. Shines brightly, the right amount of bright. 

My heart races, beats in a way I didn’t expect. “What I'm trying to say is..... If you’re still up for it, would you like to get out of here and have long hours of deep conversation over food?"

She giggles, and the sound plays a different kind of tone, hitting the right spot.

And then I wonder, when has she been this beautiful, the kind of beauty that gives you butterflies.

"Mina?"

Her pearly whites out, “Deep?”

I let out a laugh, a different kind too, it’s light and freeing. “That or what we normally are.”

Mina laughs, the sound settles, spreading all over in me and it’s calming. Her hand finally takes mine, fingers resting between the gaps.

I see her eyes glisten, emanates yearning and relief all at the same time. It took a while for me to get here. And Mina knows, she does not say anything, but smiles, enough to fill the lost moments we should have had. 

"Let's go." Mina says as she tugs me closer, not pulling, not leading but walks in the same beat, in the same step, at the same time as mine. 

I take a quick glance over my shoulder and smile, looking through the hallway and down the last spot where I danced with her.

_As I turn over a new page in my life, I'll never forget that page where I first met her, where I fell in love with her. It'll remain the same. I'll always love her. I'll forever love her. That page will always hold a special place in my heart. For there will always be one first..._

_Jihyo…_

_A bittersweet memory of my first love._

**Author's Note:**

> it ended in a happy note right? ^__^


End file.
